


blood on my hands

by vellutonero



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood, Incest, M/M, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер не может убить своего брата. Это такая старая шутка, что уже перестала быть смешной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title & lyrics used of Danielle Parente's [Blood on My Hands](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XcQPE1oRdU).

_as hard as you might find i shoot to kill_  
Пистолет в руке Питера впервые за несколько лет кажется чужим, слишком холодным и тяжелым, шершавая сталь в огрубевшей за годы войны ладони, и он целится через толпу, не видя никого, кроме своей цели; они в тесном зале одни. Щелкают затворы камер, шипят и сверкают вспышки, Нейтан выглядит совсем белым в их ярком свете, только темные глаза светятся той привычной решимостью, которая бывает только у фанатиков, слепо верующих в то, что делают доброе дело. С другой стороны, он такой и был в тот момент, Питер хорошо помнит.  
Никто не замечает окутанного в черное человека с пистолетом в вытянутой руке, и в этом нет ничего странного, Паркмен держит все внимание на Нейтане, искусственно, и Питера это удивляет - он до сих пор не знает, как можно не слушать, не слышать, игнорировать этого поганого моралиста, который только и умеет, что молоть языком, хорошо выглядеть на предвыборных плакатах и летать, да, еще эта мелочь.  
Это должно быть просто - Питер принимает решение еще до того, как его палец сжимает спусковой крючок. Перед его глазами пролетают годы репрессий, бесконечного бега и реки крови, которая больше никогда не прольется, уйдет в небытие вместе со страхом, с болью, с потерями, стоит ему только не промахнуться. Он просто хочет спасти мир, лишь очередная жизнь ради спасения миллионов. Питер всегда попадает в цель. Он уже почти нажал на курок, когда замечает его - себя.  
Тот, другой Питер, стоящий с опущенными плечами и уставшим взглядом, потому что он принял правильное решение и они снова спасли мир, напоминает крылья, обволакивающие Нейтана. Стоит нерушимо, напоминает стену, за которой бушует гроза, и кладет ладонь на поясницу Нейтана, когда они не попадают в кадр. Настоящий Питер, Питер с пистолетом в руке и оглохнувший от стучащей в голове крови и бешенно колотящегося сердца с привкусом горечи во рту помнит этот день. День, который уже больше никогда не произойдет, и останется только в его сломанной памяти. Начало конца, убедить себя намного проще, чем кажется. У него была вечность, чтобы продумать все. И у него навсегда останутся те тридцать пять с чем-то лет, когда Нейтан еще жив, их хватит до конца его дней. Должно хватить, не может не хватить.   
Питер глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая пульс, чтобы не тряслась рука, и делает два коротких выстрела. Громкие хлопки и усиленный микрофонами звук рвущегося сатина рубашки, за которым неотрывно следует глухой противный звук пули, разрывающей тело.   
Питер всегда попадает в цель, поэтому бледный Нейтан падает в руки Питера, и его кровь на белоснежной рубашке темная и выглядит нарисованной, но Питер не позволяет себе смотреть слишком долго. Нейтан не один, он не умрет один. Он умирает на руках у Питера, от руки Питера, и в этом есть какая-то извращенная логика, какой-то извращенный комфорт для убийцы.   
Воздух как будто бы высосали из помещения. Питер спешно покидает зал, в котором раздались крики и поднялся шум, который становится все более похож на шторм в море, чем дальше Питер уходит. Ему - больно, так, как быть не должно. Он должен исчезнуть, потому что другой Питер уже бежит за ним, расталкивая толпу. Настоящий Питер думает, что он был дураком, и тому, другому, останется только ненавидеть себя за то, что не был с Нейтаном до конца.   
Он закрывает глаза, оказавшись в подсобке, и думает только о домике на дереве, который они построили в поместье в Верноне, и где Питер впервые в жизни напился - виски, который Нейтан утащил у отца. 

_the ghost from my past that i’ve left behind_  
Питер точно знает, в какую точку времени он попал, когда в темноте клуба играет старое диско, Донна Саммер, и в руке у Нейтана - третья бутылка пива, и он загоревший и растрепанный, счастливый почти или по-просту пьяный, и Питер хорошо помнит его свободный льняной пиджак с темно-зеленой рубашкой. В этот день Нейтан уехал в колледж. Он еще совсем молодой человек, подвижный более, чем когда-либо, и, очевидно, двух бутылок пива и собственного сожаления более, чем достаточно, чтобы он ритмично выстукивал ритм ладонью по барной стойке и иногда в такт двигался, и Питеру требуется больше времени, чем он думал, чтобы собраться с духом.  
\- Выпей со мной, - говорит он Нейтану, опираясь о барную стойку рядом, делая бармену знак - два пива. Питер уверен, что не вызовет ассоциаций - он мало похож на себя десятилетнего, и оказывается абсолютно прав.   
Нейтан криво, но вежливо улыбается, и им не нужно говорить, не о чем говорить, и требуется еще три бутылки пива, чтобы сильное гибкое тело неловко, но идеально вжималось в бок Питера, который впервые был старшим, хотя и не чувствовал себя так; он все еще был ниже ростом и уже в плечах.  
Они, спотыкаясь, путаясь в руках и избегая взгляда друг друга, все же открывают дверь в дешевый отельный номер, Нейтан тянется к выключателю, но Питер слишком уставший, нетерпеливый, и ему не хочется видеть взгляд, который не узнает его так, как надо, не сегодня, не сейчас, никогда. Поцелуи остервенелые, немного грубые, и у Питера внутри что-то обрывается и его заполняет чувство нежности, любви и бесконечного спокойствия, незнакомые в своем сочетании, непривычные, забытые и как будто бы несуществующие, потому что - с чего бы?  
Нейтан выпутывается из одежды, и выпутывает Питера, и он наконец выходит из ступора, падает на кровать и…   
\- Зови меня Питер, - тихо говорит он, игнорируя возникшую паузу; сегодня ему необходимо слышать свое имя, хотя он и мог выбрать любое другое. Нейтан пристально смотрит на него в темноте, взгляд туманный и влажный, и Питер не может проконтролировать ухмылку, тянет его на себя, и за долгое время он впервые чувствует себя как дома, с привычным весом Нейтана между ног, с сильными руками на плечах.   
Он кончает, почти забывает о том, где находится, в каком времени, и выдыхает куда-то в шею Нейтана его имя, вместе с годами боли и одиночества и обиды - и всего того, что теперь уже никогда не произойдет, потому что Нейтан мертв, где-то через двадцать лет, на полу в окружении журналистов и вспышек. Питеру хочется снова изменить будущее, но это не имеет значения.   
Поднимаясь на локте, он смотрит на тяжело дышащего Нейтана, расслабленного и почти уже заснувшего. Питер хочет запомнить его навсегда. Он позволяет себе свернуться под боком Нейтана, но не может уснуть, и просто смотрит на то, как мерно поднимается и опадает его грудь во сне. Питер убирает с его лба прилипшие волосы, и на какое-то мгновение в его голове проносится предательская мысль остаться здесь, в этом времени с Нейтаном.  
\- Питер… - задумчиво, хрипло тянет Нейтан. - Так моего брата зовут.

_why must i scream for you to listen to the sound of my voice_  
Питер не может убить своего брата.   
Это такая старая шутка, что уже перестала быть смешной. Из сопротивления никто не говорит ему этого в лицо, но все об этом думают. А теперь, в прошедшем времени, Питер тоже думает об этом. Слишком много, слишком усердно.  
Он держит Нейтана за руку всю недолгую поездку в скорой, безмолвно прося прощения и сражаясь с желанием оттолкнуть врачей, чтобы они не пытались спасти его жизнь, чтобы Нейтан остался… мертвым. Под заледеневшими пальцами Питера бьется слабый, прерывистый пульс, короткое стакатто организма, желающего выжить. Нейтан почти все время без сознания, и Питер думает, что так - правильно, ему больше не придется прощаться, он в любом случае не знает, что сказать. Становится страшно, умирающий Нейтан наконец становится реальным, настоящим, с настоящей кровью, струящейся из пулевых отверстий, и если бы Питер не провел последние три года своей жизни разбивая собственное сердце, он бы… хотя нет, как бы больно не было, он смог бы отпустить. Вся разница только в том, что сейчас он контролирует ситуацию.  
Врачи не пускают его в операционную, Питер сползает по стенке на пол, сосредоточенный где-то внутри себя. Он почти не помнит звонок Клэр, его тело машинально повторяет движения другого Питера, теперь упрятанного на пятом уровне, в самом безопасном месте. Он должен стать собой-из-прошлого, на какое-то время. Человеком, которого он не помнит, которым не имеет права быть.  
Когда врачи не могут запустить сердце Нейтана, объявляют время смерти и пускают Питера к телу, он не может в это поверить.   
Столько раз представлял, столько раз за четыре года думал о том, как будет этот момент выглядеть и ощущаться, что он будет делать, и вот сейчас, наконец, он не может пошевелиться. Кровь медленно запекается на груди Нейтана и в ямке между ключиц, он весь уже почти белый, словно напудренный, кожа еще сохраняет призрак тепла, и веки у пушистых ресниц тоже подернуты красным. Питер знает, что смерть никогда не бывает красивой, но Нейтан выглядит умиротворенным, спокойным. Только не дышит.   
Питер рукой расчесывает волосы Нейтана, и целует его в лоб, растягивая это последнее мгновение.   
\- Все должно было закончится по-другому, - шепчет он, падая в кроличью нору осознания произошедшего. - Прости меня за все.   
Это немного напоминает Питеру о той ночи после Кирби Плаза, когда Нейтан тоже умер у него на руках, но врачам удалось его спасти. С ожогами, с которыми не живут, Нейтан продержался слишком долго - на морфине, да, превратившись в наркомана, тихо ждавшего спасения или смерти, когда одно в другом, и больше этого он ждал только Питера, который так и…

_if i return i pray i won’t find all that remains_  
Питер тихо прикрывает за собой дверь в палату, и ему физически больно смотреть на изуродованного Нейтана. Чувство вины сжирает его изнутри, даже зная, что это не навсегда, кошмар закончится - уже закончился для Питера, он не может подавить резкий выдох. Нейтан не просыпается, и единственными звуками в помещении остается мерный писк мониторов, отслеживающих состояние больного, и шум Нью-Йорка за окном.   
Нью-Йорка, который не был разнесен ядерным взрывом только благодаря Нейтану. Питер смотрит на город, вжимаясь лбом в холодное стекло, единственное, что соединяет его с реальностью. Он снова наблюдает за тем, как медленно умирает его брат, снова сражается за свою жизнь и снова - по вине Питера. Это как дурное deja vu, только сейчас Питер даже не знает, как прикоснуться к Нейтану.   
Поэтому он придвигает к кровати стул, осторожно касается пальцами пальцев его необгоревшей руки, и начинает говорить, слова выплескиваются из Питера фонтаном, он рассказывает обо всем, что видел за годы, обо всем, что теперь уже никогда не произойдет, и он говорит о том, как убил Нейтана в будущем. Он не вспоминает прошлое, потому что это слишком личное, ни для кого не предназначенное. Питер думает, что не заслуживает своего прошлого, потому что у него теперь нет будущего. Он говорит это вслух, и вздрагивает, потому что Нейтан пристально смотрит на него здоровым глазом. Питер улыбается; даже если Нейтан потом не вспомнит ничего, или посчитает его наркотической галлюцинацией, на короткий момент его желание было исполнено.   
\- Помнишь день, когда ты сказал родителям, что хочешь жениться? Ты остался тогда дома, не вернулся к себе и мы напились? - Питер четко представляет себе тот вечер. Ему казалось, что земля ушла из-под ног, и в перспективе теперь он кажется себе таким нытиком, сентиментальным дураком, в общем-то, просто дураком, не способный четко вычленить момент, когда все пошло не так в их отношениях.   
Не в смысле когда он решил, что нужно убить Нейтана, а в смысле когда все началось - и до сих пор Питер не может назвать вещи своими именами, и он никогда не слышал, чтобы Нейтан называл, они вообще редко разговаривали. Чаще - ругались, всегда на одну и ту же тему собственной семьи. Последние два года, в редкие встречи, когда не пытались вытрахать друг другу мозги или убить друг друга, только о том, кто из них делает правое дело. И вот, у Питера заканчиваются слова.   
Он крепко сжимает ладонь Нейтана, и сидит с ним до самого утра, не смыкая глаз и успокаивая своим бессмысленным шепотом, когда брат выныривал из наркотического дурмана и кошмаров. Я здесь, говорит Питер, и я всегда буду здесь.   
И он имеет в виду то, что говорит. 

_to my surprise, no guilt or regret crosses my mind_  
Нейтан все же не умер у него на руках - умер, конечно же, но воскрешение всегда чуть большее чудо, чем просто спасенная жизнь, и он снова возвращается к началу. Питер разыскивает револьвер там, где его оставил, и находит Паркмэна, а это значит, что Мэтту придется исчезнуть на какое-то время.   
Питер думает о том, что выбрал бессмысленный момент для того, чтобы убить Нейтана, даже если это и была та самая точка, где все началось. Им больше не о чем говорить, Нейтан отворачивается от него, когда лежит под капельницей, и Питер понимает это - ему легче, чем было бы другому Питеру, потому что он уже давно привык к этому молчанию. (На самом деле, Питер научился жить с тем, что изменить мир для Нейтана - важнее, чем брат, и это было неожиданно в первые минуты, но после истории с Адамом Питер чувствовал себя виноватым, и как будто бы принимал это отношение в наказание, но пытался не думать об этом.) Но он держит Нейтана крепко, когда тот почти падает от усталости в церкви. Слабость, которую он никогда не позволял себе показывать - Питер боится дышать, чтобы не сглазить - но Нейтан живой и теплый в его руках, и это чувство как целый мир. Новый мир для Питера, тот, что ему нужно будет построить для себя заново. И постараться изо всех сил снова не разрушить, как это легко у него получалось раньше, в той, другой жизни, которой больше существует. Удивительное чувство, понимает Питер.   
Нейтан смотрит на него и узнает/не узнает одновременно, и прикасается пальцами там, где у Питера нет теперь шрама, но который все равно есть. Он борется с желанием отпрянуть, закрыться в своей скорлупе. Питер не боится, что Нейтан узнает его-не его, это правда не самое страшное, он все равно ничего не сможет с этим поделать. И поэтому Питер знает, что может уйти - он не снова не смог убить брата, но, наверное, все же изменил будущее. А, значит, у него уже нет места ни в одно вселенной. И это приятное чувство, для разнообразия, усталости и удовлетворения от того, что больше не нужно прыгать выше головы и делать то, что и так невозможно. Нейтан снова проваливается в подобие сна, и Питер почему-то думает о том времени, когда они были нормальными - брат готовился стать сенатором, сам Питер работал медбратом, и у них была семья, и они разговаривали, и иногда засыпали в одной кровати, и ругались по пустякам.

_with no trace i escape at a drop of a dime_  
\- Что ты сделал, Пит? - у Нейтана усталый голос, он трет переносицу, откладывая газету. Бесконечное разочарование во всем его теле.   
\- Пытался… - начинает Питер, но качает головой, потому что «спасти мир» - даже не начинает описывать то, что он хотел сделать. Он нерешительно кладет ладонь на плечо Нейтана, и мягко сжимает в руке рубашку.   
\- Это неважно, - все же говорит Питер.


End file.
